Tattoo You
by Smudge93
Summary: Dean's latest pickup decides that the bold boy needs a little lesson in sleeping around - and she thinks that has just the way to teach him. Spoilers: No, set in S1


A little something to hopefully put a smile on your face! Mary x

-

Tattoo You

To most people waking up to find yourself naked apart from a pair of boxer shorts and tied face down to a bed would bring on a panic attack or at least ring alarm bells but the only thing it did to Dean Winchester was to bring a smile to his face as he remember exactly how he had got there.

That and the fact that there was a beautiful blonde woman lying with her arm across his back and kissing her way down his neck.

Didn't really matter that she was fully clothed.

He moaned as she hit a sweet spot. "You make a great alarm clock. I could wake up to you ringing my bell every morning……." ……he searched for her name in his head…….. "…..Amanda."

"Morning gorgeous. Did you have fun last night?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and lent across him, lavishing attention on the other side of his neck.

"Hell yeah." His breath hitched as she slid her hand lower and cupped his ass through his boxers.

"So did I. You're the most fun that I've had in a while. In fact I think that I enjoyed you so much that I'm gonna keep you here for just a while longer. I've got someone that I think you'd should meet."

He raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "Really? Who?"

He recognised the other blonde that came in and sat down beside him on the bed but it wasn't until she kissed him, long and slow, that her name popped into his head.

"Amber?" Toms' bar, two nights ago, that's when he had met and then bedded the other beautiful blonde. He breathed deeply. _Ok so they know each other, it's not like you made a lifetime commitment telling her that you'd call. Was it? _

"You remembered. Pity you didn't remember my phone number."

"Sorry about that." He smiled at Amanda. "I kinda got distracted."

"I can see that." She waved his mobile at him and he blanched. "I can see that you get distracted a lot."

"Yeah, short attention span, what can I say."

The hand was lifted from his back and the two girls sat side by side on the bed opposite him and whispered to each other, then Amber moved closer.

"Dean, I'm really disappointed in you." She knelt on the floor beside him next to his head. "First you promise to call and then I come home to find you in bed with my sister."

_Oh shit_. He had the good grace to blush. "Your sister?"

She nodded. "My sister. I'm not too bothered though, we had fun." She whispered in his ear. "You were amazing." Then she lent back. "But my sister here, she's not so happy. You see she doesn't like guys that sleep around." Amber shrugged in a 'what can you do with her' way.

Dean laughed. "Wait. Your sister goes out to a bar, picks up a strange guy, takes him home, ties him to her bed…..and then gets pissed because the _guy_ sleeps around? She shouldn't pick them up then!" He tried to turn his head to see what the noise was and what had just dug into his back.

"What are you doing to me? Owww, that hurt!"

Amanda lent over. "I'm a tattoo artist. I'm going to give you some free ink."

Dean had horrible visions running through his head. "What kinda ink?"

"Something to make your virgin skin tingle."

Dean grinned. "Honey, in case you missed it somehow, I ain't been a virgin in a very long time."

She slapped him playful across his backside. "I meant you haven't had any ink done anywhere." She giggled. "I checked."

"See anything you liked?" He felt the needle dig in. "Owwww!"

"Sorry, slipped. Besides you have all these scars." She ran her hand across a particularly long one on his back. "And you whining about a little tattoo needle?"

"I'm not whining. Anyway again…what the heck are you doing to me?"

Both girls laughed before Amanda answered. "I'm making your little black book permanent."

Dean struggled to turn and she pushed him down. "You're what!?"

"I'm gonna take every female's name and number that's on your phone and tattoo it across your spine. Just so that anyone you sleep with gets to see just how many have handled the goods before they have." She slipped her hands round passed his hips and squeezed.

"Jesus." His breath hissed through him. "Why would you do that?"

"Same reason you sleep around, pretty boy. Because I can. Don't worry it won't hurt. Much." She put the needle back on his skin.

"I didn't sleep with all of them" he protested.

"Name one then that you didn't and I'll stop." She paused with the needle resting inches from his skin.

His pause was too long.

"See? Time's up." She dug the needle into him again for effect.

"Sonuvabitch. What did I do to deserve that one?" He squirmed under her touch.

"You slept with my sister and didn't call her back. Hold still."

"Couldn't you just slap me like a normal person?" He tried to wriggle round in the bonds again.

"Lie still!"

Dean pushed on. "So you let me pick you up in the bar, let me come home with you and now you're gonna teach _me_ a lesson. Talk about not practising what you preach."

"You really want to go there? You're brave. You want to annoy the person that has you tied, face down on a bed and can tattoo anything that she wants on your back? Does that mouth of yours always get you into trouble?"

"I can't help it, it's a gift. I could talk myself into trouble at funeral home."

"Or sleep your way into it."

"That too, just not at a funeral home. Not that kinky." He tried to turn again. "Are you really tattooing all the girl's names out of my phone down my spine?"

"Yup."

"So it's kinda like I'll have an honour roll on my back then." He chuckled at her and she resisted stabbing him with the needle again. "This could take a while. Any food?"

"No, and I could change all the names to guy's ones if you like? How would that be for an honour roll?"

He eyed her nervously. "I'll be good."

She smiled and lent forward. "You already were."

"Why thank you, flattery'll get you everywhere."

"Already has, that's why your lying here in the first place."

"Be gentle with me, I bruise easy."

She huffed her annoyance.

"Shutting up now. Sorry….like I said….can't help it."

With that he closed his eyes and wondered how in the heck he was supposed to explain this one to his brother.

----

Dean came out of the bathroom and stopped in front of his brother. "I'm scarred for life dude, I mean she tattooed all the names….all of them….down my back."

"Was it sore?" Sam was trying really hard not to laugh at his brother's latest predicament but it was becoming harder and harder to keep the laughter in as Dean got more agitated.

"Not really. I don't really remember." Dean was pacing.

"You don't remember? What. Were you drunk?"

"No! I was stone cold sober. She gave me something to drink just after she started though, I think she might have drugged me." Dean scratched at his head.

"Dean!" Sam shook his head. "She could have done anything to you….you really have to be more careful. I mean on a hunt you're always so cautious and on the ball but the moment a female even bats her eyelashes at you, it's like you loose all sense of reason. She could have done something really bad to you."

"She tattooed thirty names and numbers on my back, short of winding up dead…how much worse can it get?" Dean stopped pacing and turned to face his brother. "I'm scarred….. for life!"

"Now you've got no excuse for not calling these girls back. All you need is a mirror." Sam couldn't hold it in any longer, the giggles overtook him.

"It is not funny!" Dean sat on the bed across from his brother who was now laughing so hard he was in danger of rupturing something. "Stop laughing at me and help me. How the hell am I supposed to get them off?!"

Sam manfully tried to calm himself enough to speak. "Take your shirt off and let me look."

"What so that you can laugh harder at me? No." Dean crossed his arms and huffed at his brother.

Sam bit his lip to keep the chuckles in. "Dude, I'm sorry. It just…it is kind of funny. Admit it, payback's a bitch." A little huff of laughter tried to escape and he covered it with a cough.

Dean turned his head away and scowled. "It's not. And you're still smiling."

Sam tried to think of something that would calm him and quell the urge to laugh that was riding through him. He managed it by imaging Bobby, hula- hooping in his underwear. Mentally scarred but with his giggles now scared away he moved over to sit beside his brother. "Please….I won't laugh anymore….let's see."

"Fine." Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head. He gave his brother one final warning look and then turned so that his back was to Sam.

"Oh my god. She really did it. That'll teach you to erase some of the names out of your phone once in awhile." Sam touched his brother's back and frowned.

"I do, there isn't a number in there that's more than three months old."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "You've slept with more than thirty woman in less than three months? How did I miss this?"

"You're either too busy researching or sleeping to notice. I need to unwind after a hunt…this is how I unwind. I ain't hurting anyone, it isn't like I make a lifelong commitment to them or anything…it's just sex Sam, you should try it sometime….might make you less uptight."

"I am not uptight!" Sam had been slowly looking at all the names on Dean's back when two in particular caught his eye. The laughter escaped him again. "Oh my God. She really did put all the names in your phone book on. Oh my God." The laughter morphed into breathless sobs of glee, tears trailing Sam's face.

"Stop laughing, stop oh-my-godding and tell me what's so freakin' funny." Dean turned his head and tried to look down his own back. "What? What the hell are you laughing at now?"

Sam spoke between gasps for air. "She's tattooed mine's and Bobby's names on too. Guess she thought that Sam and Bobby were girl's names."

"She WHAT!?" Dean tried to twist himself to see if his brother was messing with him, eventually giving up and going to look in the mirror. "Sonuvabitch, she has too." He came back through and threw himself down on the bed. "Dude, I need to get these off!"

Sam's uncontrollable guffawing had Dean reaching for the pillow. "Stop laughing." He swatted his brother hard across the head. "Suppose your name is kinda girly, bitch….and with that hair…."

"Fine. Jerk. Fix it yourself." Sam stood, a smile still playing on his lips and went to leave.

Dean caught his hand on the way by. "I'm sorry. Help me, please?"

His brother sounded remorseful enough for Sam to stop. He licked his finger and then rubbed it over Dean's back and then licked it again.

Dean's face had a horrified expression on it." What the hell are you doing?"

"It's henna. I don't know why she was using a needle…probably just trying to scare you into thinking that she was really tattooing you. It'll fade in a couple of months. I can get you some of those dead skin removal products, might help speed it up."

"It'll come off?" Relief flooded Dean's voice. "You're sure it's henna?"

"Yeah."

"So I don't have to hunt her down and kill her then?" Dean smiled and picked up his phone.

"What you doing, erasing the numbers?" Sam watched as Dean brought up a number and hit call.

Dean looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "No. I got the number of the barmaid from the bar that I stopped at on the way back, I was just seeing if her offer of a little fun still stands. I feel like celebrating." Dean smirked at his brother and Sam shook his head.

"Some people never learn." He grabbed his jacket from the chair and lent into his brother's space. "Just don't let this one tie you up alright?"

"Spoilsport…..hi Sandra…yeah it's Dean. I was in the bar an hour or so ago…."

Sam just sighed and slammed the door on his way out.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading. X


End file.
